brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Wishmasters
Wishmasters is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the sixty-first overall in the series. Official Description The last remaining Ninja dare to infiltrate the Sky Pirates in an attempt to save Jay and defeat Nadakhan once and for all. Plot Back in New Ninjago City, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya discuss their next plan of action. Dareth attempts to help by bringing in the Hageman Brothers for ideas, but Ronin dismisses them. However, the ninja finally formulate a plan, using Jay's note, which was written on the back of some blueprints for a Raid Zeppelin, to build their own Raid Zeppelin and sneak into Djinjago to save him. Meanwhile, Patty Keys introduces several tourists to Yang's Haunted Temple, only to watch as the structure is torn out of the ground as a result of the Djinn Blade's power and is absorbed into the reconstructing Djinjago. Nadakhan, impressed with the temple, decides to preserve it. However, an infuriated Sensei Yang appears, confronting the Djinn, only to be driven off by a water cannon controlled by Dogshank, fleeing his temple with his students. Flintlocke arrives with two recruits named Colin and Landon that Nadakhan renames Bucko and Sqiffy before dismissing the three of them, reflecting on his plans and success. Disguised as pirates, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd sneak into Djinjago aboard their Raid Zeppelin, and Cole, sneaking past Monkey Wretch, infiltrates Nadakhan's room. Before he can poison Nadakhan's drinks with the venom, however, he notices an exhausted and wounded Jay. Forgetting about the venom, he tends to his friend, freeing him from his restraints, only to be forced to flee when Nadakhan enters, the latter realizing the two have escaped. Even as Cole laments on leaving the Tiger Widow venom behind, they jump onto one of the Raid Zeppelins, only to realize it's under the control of real Sky Pirates. Taken prisoner alongside Lloyd and Nya, Nya is forced to have lunch with Nadakhan while the other three are thrown into their cells. Jay explains Nadakhan's plan to gain infinite wishes; meanwhile, Nya refuses Nadakhan's hand in marriage. To force her to agree, Nadakhan makes Nya watch as he proceeds to make her friends walk the plank, telling her than in return for letting them live, she becomes his bride. Flintlocke, suspicious, questions why they need Nya, but his questions are avoided, and Cole is forced to go first. (Notice as Nadakhan is talking, the skeleton moves around a lot. It stands still when Nadakhan looks at it.) With no other option, lest he fall into the Endless Ocean and die, Cole wishes for their Vengestone bonds to make them stronger, allowing them to fight back, and Lloyd realizes that if he's within earshot, Nadakhan is obliged to fulfill a wish. However, the ninjas' powers begin to go out of control and they destroy their bonds, even as Nya accidentally wishes that someone had told her they were going to use a wish, prompting Nadakhan to fulfill it; Jay, in the meantime, is horrified and frustrated that his friends are now resorting to their wishes. Flintlocke prepares to shoot Lloyd, who wishes that the former had lousy aim. As a result, Flintlocke misses at point-blank, and ends up accidentally shooting his foot and a Raid Zeppelin in the process. Nadakhan, frustrated, uses the Sword of Souls to summon Zane's Ice and freezes the deck, causing the ninja to slip around, and Cole wishes for Nadakhan to lose the Sword of Souls. However, Flintlocke gives his captain back the blade after it's thrown from his grip, negating Cole's wish, and Lloyd wishes to become wise like Sensei Wu, and with his newfound wisdom, is able to navigate the icy deck and fight off the Sky Pirates. Cole, inspired, uses his last wish, wishing they were all out of here, and Nadakhan, horrified, watches as the Misfortune's Keep tilts over. As everyone hangs on, the Tiger Widow venom rolls past Jay, who manages to catch it. Nya wishes that Cole hadn't made his final wish, accidentally wasting hers in the process. Lloyd, to his horror, realizes that in return for his wisdom, he's become as old as Sensei Wu himself, and everyone loses their grip and falls to the clouds below. Using her final wish, Nya wishes the clouds would become solid, and everyone lands safely, bouncing around. Eventually, the ninja are cornered by Nadakhan and his pirates, with only two wishes left; Jay's and Lloyd's final wishes. Using his wisdom, Lloyd tells Jay that his final wish needs to be said from the heart, and wishes for a cutlass, using it to pierce one of the clouds and sending Jay and Nya falling, out of Nadakhan's grip. Lloyd defiantly gloats that Nadakhan can't make any of them wish for it all to go away, prompting the Djinn to force a hesitant Clancee to use one of his wishes. Unsure about it, Clancee finally caves in and wishes for Cole and Lloyd to be trapped within the Sword of Souls. Meanwhile, a falling Jay and Nya combine their elemental powers together to create an Elemental Dragon of Water and Lightning, and fly away. Nadakhan sends Flintlocke to capture Nya, and flying after the two on a Sky Shark, Flintlocke realizes Jay was right and opts to simply kill the two of them. However, the Police ambush him with several cannons, driving him off and rescuing Jay and Nya. Even as they fly down to be joined by their allies, a weary Jay remarks in horror over the loss of his friends, and Nya comforts him, saying they'll figure out their next plan of action. Cast *Acting Coach - Scott McNeil *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Colin - Brian Dobson *Dan Hageman - Alan Marriott *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Girl Pirate - Nicole Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kevin Hageman - Ian James Corlett *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Patty Keys - Cathy Weseluck *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Sensei Yang - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson Locations Visited Errors *During the whole episode, Cole's voice didn't have the ghost tone to it. Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Yang and his temple since episode fourty-eight, The Temple on Haunted Hill. *It is revealed Nya does not care much for sweet foods at all - especially when introduced during a courtship attempt. *Clancee uses his first wish: on Nadakhan's orders, he wishes for Lloyd and Cole, who used all their wishes to be trapped in the Djinn Blade. *It is possible that the remaining Ninja resorted to selfless wishing, like Jay's first wishing, in order to escape: as selfish wishing led to Nadakhan's power becoming stronger, wishing for the sake of others had the opposite effect (as was the case when Jay's first wish was granted without ill effects upon him); and the Ninja's wishes reflected upon facing their enemies in a fair fight as well as without having anyone getting hurt. *This episode marks the second time where Lloyd becomes older - the first was in Child's Play. However, in Child's Play, Lloyd became older permanently, while in The Way Back he returned to normal due to Jay's final wish. *This is the only time in which two people are trapped in the Djinn Blade at the same time. However, this is not the first time multiple people got trapped. *The very first Elemental Dragon hybrid is created from Nya and Jay's sharing in their powers: a hydroelectric embodiment of a living storm, whether by weather or emotions. *At this point, since Cole's first wish, Vengestone now increases elemental powers instead of containing them. However, due to Jay's last wish, it returned to its original state. *Lloyd's second wish resulted in him getting much older as well as wiser. His elder appearance is exactly that if his father's, except he has white hair like his uncle. *In his rescue, Jay loses his eyepatch, likely because his injury had healed enough that he could see again. *Even though Kevin and Dan Hageman appeared in this episode, they didn't voice themselves. *When Nadakhan said that ghosts were so last year, he was referring to the previous season (which aired in 2015), as it mainly focused on ghosts. **This marks the second time that the fourth wall has been broken, the first being The Stone Army. Gallery MoS61Ambush.png MoS61BluePants.png MoS61Clancee.png MoS61CloudCrew.png MoS61ColeJay.png MoS61Construct.png MoS61CoolDareth.png MoS61Cru.png MoS61DarethHageman.png MoS61Doubloon.png MoS61Fine.png MoS61Fire.png MoS61FlintCloud.png MoS61FlintShot.png MoS61GhostPirate.png MoS61Hageman.png MoS61Hybrid.png MoS61Ice.png MoS61Jago1.png MoS61Jago2.png MoS61Jago3.png MoS61Jago4.png MoS61Keep2.png MoS61Landem.png MoS61Laugh.png MoS61Lessons.png MoS61Nada1.png MoS61NadaCider.png MoS61NadaEat.png MoS61NotReturning.png MoS61NyaPirate.png MoS61OldLook.png MoS61Orders.png MoS61Patty.png MoS61Plank.png MoS61Police.png MoS61Powers.png MoS61Prison.png MoS61Sad.png MoS61Sail.png MoS61StudioTalk.png MoS61Surprise.png MoS61Sword.png MoS61Tired.png MoS61Tow.png MoS61Wannabe.png MoS61Yang.png MoS61YangRising.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes